Neon Flash: Halloween Special
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lily gets a new doll for her birthday. However, the doll may not be as innocent as it seems. Enjoy this one-shot taking place in my "Neon Flash" universe. Note: This is Non-canon, so it will have no impact or reference in the main story.


**Hey guys, here's my **_**Neon Flash Halloween Special**_**. This story involves Lily getting a doll for her birthday (considering this is a Halloween special, you all can probably guess where this is going). Let's make one thing clear: this special is non-canon, so it will have no effect on the main story whatsoever. Kind of like how anime movies have no effect on anime series their based on (DBZ is a good example). Anyway, let's get this started.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lily!" all of the Loud siblings chanted to their youngest sister, a birthday cake in front of her.

"Blow out the candles" Leni encouraged.

Lily took inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled a small gust of wind that extinguished the candles. The others applauded. They soon handed out their gifts, from a tea party set to an easy bake oven. Once her sisters had given her their gifts, it was her brother's turn. The teenage boy walked up, placing a large size present on the table in front of her.

"What is it?" Lily asked, tilting her head.

"Open it and find out" Lincoln smirked.

Lily took apart the wrapping paper. The youngest sibling gasped in amazement. The gift from her brother was a knee-high doll. A female doll with short, blonde hair. The doll wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket, a black skirt and black boots that went up to her calves. She also wore black lipstick, green eyes and a beauty mark on her upper lip.

"Wow. My very own Tiffany doll! Thanks, Lincoln!" Lily threw her arms around her brother's waist, embracing him a tight hug.

"I know you've been wanting one of these. So, Lori and I chipped in and got you it" Lincoln said, returning the hug. "Why the hell did she want this thing?" he asked Lori in a whisper.

"She kept watching the commercial on tv. It's one of the hottest dolls on the market" Lori whispered back.

Lincoln glanced at the doll, cringing a bit at its creepy smile. He glanced at the sister that hugged him and couldn't help but smile himself.

* * *

"Hey, Lincoln, want to hear one of Tiffany's catchphrases?" Lily asked as her brother set her in bed.

"Uh, sure?" Lincoln somewhat agreed.

Lily pressed the button on the doll's back.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany. Do you want to… play?" the doll said, albeit in a somewhat creepy tone.

"Huh, kind of sounds like Jennifer Tilly" Lincoln commented.

"Who?" Lily looked at him with confusion.

"Nothing. Never mind. Anyway, it's time for bed" Lincoln said as he tucked her in. "Night, Lily" he told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't forget to say good night to Tiffany" Lily replied, holding the doll close.

"Right. Night… Tiffany" Lincoln said rather hesitantly.

The white-haired teen walked off before stopping at the doorway. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his little sister already fast asleep. Lincoln then looked at the doll that lied next to the six-year-old. The doll's eyes stared back into his own.

"Weird-ass doll…" Lincoln muttered under his breath.

Lincoln shut out the lights, closing the door as he left. When all was quiet, the doll lifted her head.

"_You're_ weird, white-haired dick!" Tiffany whisper-yelled. The female doll sat up, turning her head to the sleeping child, "She's kind of cute. Kind of looks like me when I was her age" she said, running her plastic fingers through the girl's hair. "I almost feel bad for what I'm going to do to her. Almost"

Tiffany removed the girl's arm off her body, being gentle as not to wake her. The female doll sat up, lifting the covers off herself before hopping out of bed. Tiffany then made her way to the door, quietly opening it, and then closing it behind herself. Entering the hall, she made her way downstairs. Tiffany began to think to herself.

"Hmm. I'm going to need a weapon just in case…" Tiffany thought out loud. "A knife? Nah, too cliché. Machete? Nah, I should save that for summer camp. Meh, I'll just use whatever's available" she said with a shrug.

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a night out on the town to help clear your head" Neon said, hopping between rooftops.

After Lincoln had tucked Lily in, he went to his room. He hopped out of his bedroom window, changing into his uniform while doing a tuck and roll through the air. He wasn't able to sleep, so he thought that maybe some late-night crime fighting would do the trick.

"I doubt I'm going to fight any of my enemies. I guess kicking the asses of some robbers will do" Neon said to himself.

Neon landed on the roof of a building, crossing his arms over his chest. He scouted the streets, watching to see if there was anyone up to any mischief. So far though, there was nothing.

***Crash***

Or so he thought. He heard glass breaking which got his attention. Neon turned around and saw the library with a broken window. By the looks of it, someone had broken into it. That's odd.

"Who the hell breaks into a library? And at this hour?" Neon asked himself before leaping from the building he was on.

Neon did a flip before landing like the superhero he was. He ran up to the library, turning and pressing his back against the wall. Neon leaned slightly to his side, looking inside of the broken in library. He saw the librarian, a chubby, red-haired lady with glasses, turn the corner and approach the broken window. Neon put his back against the wall to avoid her seeing him.

"Aw. Some punk kids broke a window" The librarian said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Ugh, they broke it with a brick. And… a doll?"

"Doll?" Neon questioned in a mutter.

Neon looked through the window again. He saw the library bend down, and then come back up, holding a knee-high doll in her hands. Neon saw the doll had blonde hair, wore a black leather jacket… a black skirt and… black boots. It couldn't be what he thought it was, could it?

"Oh, it's one of those new Tiffany dolls!" the library said with some excitement. Neon raised an eyebrow. "You're cute, I can see why you're one of the hottest dolls on the market. If only didn't dress like a tramp" the library commented.

"If only _you_ didn't dress like an old bitch!" Tiffany said, coming to life.

The librarian screamed in horror, Neon's eyes widening in shock. Tiffany reeled her head back, bringing it forward and slamming her head against the librarian's. The headbutt caused woman to drop the doll as she stepped back. Tiffany landed on her feet, taking hold of a large, sharp piece of glass in her hand.

The female doll charged at the librarian, stabbing her in the thigh which made her scream in pain as she fell to her knees. Tiffany twirled the glass and impaled the woman in the stomach. A large, red stain appeared on the woman's shirt. Tiffany released a war cry as she swung her arm, slashing the librarian's throat. The red-haired woman held her neck in a futile attempt to stop the blood from gushing out of her.

It didn't take long before the librarian fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around her body. Tiffany dropped the piece of glass, glaring the woman's dead body. She walked past the corpse, going deeper into the library. Meanwhile, Neon's eyes were widened in surprise, shock, slight horror and a tinge of disbelief.

"Son of a bitch. I knew there was something weird about that doll!" Neon said, narrowing his eyes as he pounded his fist into his hand. "I don't know what she's up to, but I'm going to find out"

Neon looked at the broken window. Reaching though the hole, undid the latch and raised the window for easier access. The teenage hero stepped through the window with some caution, quietly stepping on the glassed floor. He looked down and saw the body of the now dead librarian.

"As Ezio would say: Requiescat in pace" Neon whispered, paying his respects.

Neon walked around the corpse, being sure not to step in any blood. He looked all over the ceiling. Weird how there weren't any security cameras in this place. Neon then spotted the leg of Tiffany go down one of the aisles. The supernatural section. The teenage hero made his way to section Tiffany went down, stopping at the shelf just before it. He pressed himself up against the end of the shelf, poking his head into the aisle. He saw Tiffany holding a black book in her hands.

"Hm. It says here the transfer can only be done at night, with the first child I reveal myself to, using this pendant" Tiffany held up a necklace with a crystal attached to it. "Too bad. Lily seems like such a sweet kid"

Neon clenched a fist, narrowing his eyes as his hand radiated with his energy power. Tiffany put her pendant into her pocket before returning the book to its rightful place on the shelf. Neon saw her walk out of the aisle. Thinking fast, Neon ran into the previous aisle, hiding behind a nearby cart. He watched as the doll made her way out of the library through the front door.

"She could've read that and spared the librarian's life. Shoot, the librarian was probably just about to leave, too…" Neon commented, coming out from behind the cart. "But I've got no time to worry about that now. What the hell does that doll want with my sister?" he asked himself.

Neon went down the aisle Tiffany came on, retrieving the book she had just read. Opening it, he found the section that the doll had read. His eyes widened.

"That plastic bitch!" Neon slammed the book close.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

The sun set over the hills, bringing the day to an end. When school got out, Lincoln headed straight home, Lori having picked him up in the van. The moment he entered the house, he called a sibling meeting with all his sisters. All except for Lily that is.

"Alright, Lincoln, what's this all about?" Lori asked, standing next to her brother. There other sisters sat on both beds and the floor.

"It's about Lily's doll" Lincoln began. "Not to sound like Lisa, but I did some research in the school computer lab and found something disturbing…"

_[Flashback]_

The morning after his nightly investigation, Lincoln went to school and headed straight for the computer lab. The white-haired teen turned on Google and searched for results regarding the Tiffany doll. He ended up getting the same results, that it was the hottest doll on the market. Yeah, because something like that was totally useful. That's when a link caught his attention. Clicking on it, Lincoln found that the site was a news article regarding a woman.

"Tiffany Valentine… Serial killer… Found dead in a toy factory?!" Lincoln shouted in surprise. "Last month, Tiffany Valentine was being chased by the cops for a series of murders she commited. The cops cornered her in a toy factory, only to find her lifeless body, next to a shelf of good girl dolls" he read out loud. "Aw, crap…" he muttered.

Last night, when he was Neon, Lincoln had read further into the transfer section of the book. He read that one could put their own soul into inanimate objects. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

_[End of Flashback]_

"So, yeah, Lily's doll is possessed by the soul of a serial killer that now wants to transfer her soul into Lily's body" Lincoln informed his other sisters.

There was a pause between the girls. Lincoln's sisters then burst into a fit of laughter. Well, most of them. Lincoln gave a slightly annoyed, deadpanned expression.

"You expect us to believe Lily's awesome doll is possessed by a serial killer? Do you know how crazy that sounds, bro?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Linky, Lily's doll is totes cute. Especially the outfit she wears" Leni added.

"Tiffany isn't cute or awesome. She's a psychotic murderer and she's creepy as hell! Didn't you hear about the librarian was murdered last night?" Lincoln replied, furrowing his brows.

"Aww, Stinkoln's afraid of a little doll" Lynn insulted in a mocking tone. "Are you afraid she's going to get you?" she added.

"Why you…!" Lincoln tried to charge at the brunette athlete, only to be held back by Lori.

"Take it easy, Lincoln. She's not worth it" Lori told him. "Look, if you really think Lily's doll's is possessed by a serial killer then do something about it. Protect our baby sister"

"Oh, I plan to, Lori. I plan to" Lincoln said as he walked out of his oldest sisters' room, making his way down the hall.

"Hey, Lincoln" the white-haired teen looked over his shoulder to see his gothic younger sister.

"What's up, Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"Two things. One, I believe you about Lily's doll being possessed. I thought I was the only one that sensed something off about it" Lucy told him.

"Oh, well, thanks. What's the other thing?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling Tiffany's going to do the transfer tonight. So, you might want to get rid of her while you have the chance. Don't just put her in the garbage, cut her body up into pieces and scatter them" Lucy suggested.

"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice" Lincoln replied.

Lucy leaned in a planted a kiss upon her brother's cheek, "Good luck" she told him.

Lincoln watched as the goth girl entered her and her athletic sister's room. Lincoln inhaled deeply through his nose, and then exhaled through his mouth. The white-haired teen made his way to his youngest sister's room. He was about to put his hand on the doorknob to open it, when he heard a voice coming from the room… and it wasn't Lily's. Lincoln leaned in and pressed his ear against the door.

"So, in order to get away from the bad men that were chasing me, I put my soul into this doll's body" Tiffany said to Lily, the doll sitting on the girl's bed with her.

"Wow. So, they were chasing you because you owed them money?" Lily asked.

"That and because they want to do somethings. Plus, it wasn't much. Just forty bucks" Tiffany told her.

Listening in, Lincoln narrowed his eyes. That plastic bitch was lying.

"That's mean. But it's cool that you can talk" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, it is. But let's keep this between us, sweetie" Tiffany said, placing a hand on Lily's knee. The blonde girl replied with a nod.

Lincoln's eyes widened. He remembered that in order for Tiffany transfer her soul into Lily, she'd have to reveal herself to her first. Well, some wannabe biker chick wasn't going to steal his little sister's soul. Not on his watch. Lincoln gave the door a few good knocks.

"Lily, may I come in?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, Lincoln" Lily replied from the other side.

Lincoln entered the six-year-old's room. Upon entering, he narrowed his eyes at Tiffany, glaring at the doll. He turned attention to his little sister.

"Hey Lily, how are things?" Lincoln asked as he sat at the edge of Lily's bed.

"Things are fine. Thanks for asking" Lily replied with a small smile.

Lincoln smirked for a moment before it fell. "Say, Lily, can I barrow Tiffany for a few minutes? I'll give her right back" he asked, pointing at the female doll.

Lily took the blonde-haired doll into her hands. She looked at her for a moment before handing it to her brother. Lincoln took Tiffany from Lily and stood up. He looked at the little girl with a serious expression.

"For the record, just because Tiffany might _look _like a good girl doll, doesn't mean she _is_ one" Lincoln told Lily before exiting her room, leaving the girl confused.

Lincoln entered his room, closing the door behind himself. He then sat Tiffany on his dresser. Lincoln folded his arms over his chest, casting a stern glare upon serial killer-possessed doll.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. I know who you are and what you have planned. So, drop the innocent doll act" Lincoln said, receiving no response from the doll. "Well? Say something!" he said. No response. "Say something!" Lincoln smacked Tiffany across the face. No response. "Say something!" Lincoln smacked her face again, harder. No response. "That's it, you're going in the fireplace. Stupid doll" he insulted, punching her in the face.

Tiffany took a nearby lamp in her hand. With a yell, lunging at Lincoln, only for the white-haired teen step aside. The blonde-haired doll landed on the bed, bumping her head against the wall. Tiffany turned around, growling at Lincoln with an angry glare.

"Stupid dick! I'll teach you to punch me!" Tiffany yelled.

"Yeah, dream on" Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're not a regular doll. You're Tiffany Valentine, a serial killer that was on the run from the cops who transferred her soul into a wannabe biker chick doll" he said.

"Hmph" a smirk appeared across Tiffany's face.

"And now that you've revealed yourself to Lily, you plan to steal her soul and transfer your own soul into her body" Lincoln glared at her.

"Nice detective work. Who do you think you are? Ace Savvy?" Tiffany asked sarcastically. "Even if you do know, you can't stop me. Once I complete the transfer, your sister's body will be mine" she boasted.

"Not on my watch, psycho doll" Lincoln said, lifting her by the back of her jacket. "No way in hell I'm going to let you hurt my—"

***Crash*** Lincoln was cut off when Tiffany smacked upside the head with the lamp, breaking it upon impact. Lincoln fell to the floor, shards of glass in the sides of his face a blood ran down it. The last thing he heard were footsteps leaving his room. Every thing then faded to black as Lincoln lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

"Ugh…" Lincoln groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he stirred awake. "Was I seriously just knocked out by doll?" he asked himself as he stood up.

Wiping his face, he brushed the glass from it, some blood on his hand. Lincoln looked over his shoulder at his window. His eyes widened when he saw they sky was dark. Night time. That means…

"Lily!" Lincoln said with concern.

"HELP!" Lincoln heard Lily cry.

Lincoln opened a drawer from his dresser, taking a out a senzu bean. He quickly chewed and swallowed, the bean instantly healing his wounds as well making the blood vanish. Lincoln ran out his room to see his other sisters in front of Lily's door. Lori tried to open the door to no avail.

"The door's locked!" Lori said worriedly.

"Let's shut that mouth of yours" they heard another voice from the other side of the door.

"Who's that in there with her?" Leni asked.

"Tiffany!" Lincoln growled under his breath.

Lincoln retreated back into his room, shutting the door, which went unnoticed by the girls. He stood on his bed, grabbing and removing the grate from the airduct. Lincoln gave a small jump, boosting himself up into the vents. It didn't take long for him to crawl to the grate that was just above his youngest sister's room. He looked down to see Lily tied down to her bed, a piece of take over her mouth.

"Part of me feels bad for doing this to you" Tiffany caressed Lily's cheek with the back of her hand, "Too bad it's an extremely small part" she added before placing the same hand on the girl's forehead. She began the chant, swinging her pendant. "Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Secoise entienne mais—"

***Bam*** Tiffany was cut off in the middle of the chant by the grate from above smacking her on the head. Lincoln landed in front of the bed, stepping on Tiffany's back to make sure she didn't get up.

"Hey Lily" Lincoln greeted, pulling out his pocket knife. "Let's get you out of there"

Lincoln unsheathed the blade, quickly cutting the ropes from her wrists and ankles before putting it away. The little girl quickly threw her arms around her brother.

"Lincoln, you were right. Tiffany wasn't a good girl doll. She was going to hurt me" Lily said, crying in her brother's arms.

"Hey, it's ok, Lily. Your big brother's here" Lincoln said in a soothing tone, caressing her back. Lincoln carried Lily, unlocking and opening the door.

"Lily!" the other girls said their sister's name with glee, Lori taking her in her arms.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Lori asked.

"Tiffany came to life and tried to hurt me" Lily informed them.

"Not you too" Lola rolled her eyes, "Lily—"

"I was just wanted your damn soul!" Tiffany spoke. Everyone (except for Lincoln, Lucy and Lily) was surprised when the doll stood up, "And I'm going to get it!" she narrowed her eyes in an angry glare.

"What the?" Luna was at a loss for words.

"Ahh! Lily's doll is alive!" Leni screamed, hiding behind Lori.

"Cool!" Lana smiled.

"So, Lincoln wasn't crazy?" Lynn asked, looking at her brother.

"To be honest, I had a feeling something was off about Tiffany when I first laid eyes on it" Lucy spoke in her usual monotone.

"See? I told you guys that stupid doll was possessed" Lincoln told them. "Guys, take Lily and hide in Lori's room"

"What about you, Linky?" Leni asked with worry.

"I'm going to destroy this abomination" Lincoln said, pointing at the doll.

"Wait, how?" Lola asked.

"I have my ways. I'll get you guys when it's over. Now take Lily and go!" Lincoln told with a stern voice.

The girls nodded. They ran down the hall, shutting the door as they entered Lori's room. Lincoln turned to face the killer doll. The teenage boy raised his arm, pressing the button on his watch, transforming into his superhero alter ego. He glared at Tiffany.

"Alright, time for round two" Neon said. "You were able to knock out Lincoln, but let's see how you do against Neon"

Tiffany screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped off Lily's bed, lunging at the hero. Neon reeled back, delivering a powerful kick to Tiffany's stomach, sending her flying through the window. Luckily the window was open when she did. Neon ran, hopping out of the window after the doll. The two of them found themselves standing on the roof. Tiffany ran at Neon.

"Wait. Why the hell am I wasting my time fighting a doll? Neon asked himself.

Neon kicked Tiffany in the side of the head, knocking her off the roof which caused her to hit the ground with a thud. He leapt from the roof, landing on his feet in front of her. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't really much of a fight. It was more like holding back a child with your hand with little effort. The teenage hero grabbed the killer doll by one of her legs, dangling her in the air.

"Annoying little shit!" Tiffany spat.

"It's time I got rid of you once and for all!" Neon narrowed his eyes at her.

Using his superspeed, Neon ran down the street, the killer doll dangling behind him. He ran until he found himself on the top of Flip's old convenience store. This store sucked, Flip sucked, and this doll sucked. The perfect place to make the killer doll's metaphorical grave.

Neon rotated, spinning around like a helicopter with Tiffany in his hands. Once he reached a good amount of speed and force, he released Tiffany, sending her straight up into the air. Tiffany flew several feet into the air before rotating, looking at the ground. Neon raised his hands in the air, aiming them at the sky-bound doll. He then charged his hands with energy.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU! DIE!" Neon shouted.

The hero shot a huge blast from his hands. Tiffany's eyes widened as the blast approached her. The doll was soon engulfed by the powerful attack.

"GAAHHH!" Tiffany screamed in pain, her body being completely obliterated.

Neon sighed in relief. "Thank god, it's finally over. Now that I think about it, I probably could've done that back at the library" he said to himself. "Meh, whatever. Lily's safe, that's all that matters" he shrugged.

Neon then made his way back to the house, reentering through the window he hopped out of. He quickly pressed the button on his watch, changing back into Lincoln. Exiting his youngest sisters' room, he made his way down the hall to his oldest sisters' room. He opened the door, his sisters looking at him.

"Hey guys. So, yeah, Tiffany's gone" Lincoln said nonchalantly. "Don't ask how I did it, I just did it" he added. Lincoln looked down and saw Lily hugging him around the waist.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Lily said, nuzzling her face into her brother abdomen.

"Anytime, Lily" Lincoln replied, returning the hug.

All the other sisters smiled at the cute scene between their sole brother and youngest sister. Although, Lori was smiling because of that and because he was able to protect, not only Lily, but the rest of them as well. The whole time she and the girls were in here, she was looking out the window and saw Lincoln in his superhero costume when he ran down the street. Lori knew he most likely used his neon powers to destroy the doll. Tiffany was technically already dead due to being in a doll's body, so Lincoln destroying her was ok. You know, probably.

Once again, their family had been saved by her superpowered brother. All in a day's work for Neon Flash.

* * *

**Alright, that's for this special. I was going to have this be a story with multiple chapters, but I wanted to get this out this month (October). Horror isn't really my thing, so forgive me if this wasn't exactly scary. I know it was a bit rushed, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As I said before, this one-shot is non-canon, so don't expect it to have any impact or be referenced within the main story. Speaking of which, at the time of posting this, I deleted chapter 21 from the main story. The reason for that is because some say it was bit short. I agree with that statement and am currently working on making chapter 21 longer. Not sure how long it'll take, but I'm working on it. It I'll be reposted eventually.**

**Anyway, remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
